Harry Potter and the Golden Patronus
by goldenpatronus
Summary: Harry's sixth year. Harry finds an ancient spell book, and finds a prophecy that leads him to perform a powerful and unique spell to destroy Voldemort.
1. From Privet Drive to Headquarters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that you may recognize from the books written by J.K. Rowling… I just own a few spells and the title of the fic, and I wish I owned Hermione )

Hello there everyone well this is my first fic so take it easy on me and please review, constructive criticism is happily welcome.

Harry Potter and The Golden Patronus

Chapter 1

From Privet Drive to Headquarters

A week or so had passed since Harry Potter had arrived to his "beloved home" at Privet Drive # 4 Little Whinging, Surrey. He had passed most of the time in his room mourning over his godfather, because even though everyone had told him that it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty because if he hadn't went to the Department of Mysteries, Sirius and the Order wouldn't have had to go save him , and he would still be alive.

As if this wasn't enough, that same night he had learned that he was the only one who could defeat the most powerful dark wizard of that time, so dark and evil that no one except a few dared pronounce his name. He called himself Voldemort. That name had made Harry's life so unbearable, especially for the last five years, that he hated and repulsed him more than anyone else. Because of him he had lost his parents, and the closest thing he ever had to a father, Sirius, his godfather.

He had been thinking about that until a pecking noise on the window took him out of his stupor. As he turned to the window, he saw a completely brown owl waiting for him to open the window so he could deliver the mail. He opened the window and gave the owl some water as he opened the letter. It was from Remus, and although it was short, it made Harry very happy:

We will be going there tomorrow at twelve to take you to Padfoot's place, so have everything ready.

_Moony_

Harry immediately started picking up all his stuff and packed everything in his trunk. Then he proceeded to close his mind to prevent Voldemort trying to enter his mind as he did last time when he lured him into the Minister of Magic. Then, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning he woke up and went down to have breakfast; his aunt and uncle hadn't been as cruel with him since he arrived, because of the threat that Mad Eye Moody had made to them. Now they just ignored him. He served himself two pieces of toast with jelly, and some orange juice and he informed his guardians that he would be gone for the rest of the summer, something to which they didn't show much resistance. As he had done before he went to the living room and waited for the clock to have both hands pointing up. When he was finally getting impatient at twelve and a quarter, he heard the so waited knocking on the door and quickly jumped up the sofa.

As he opened the door he saw four familiar faces. Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley were there with big smiles, well if you could call Moody's a smile. As Remus helped Harry with its trunk, Moody and Tonks inspected the house and eyed his uncle and Dudley suspiciously. Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley looked curiously at the T.V. and the remote, as well as other muggle artifacts.

-So Remus, how are we going to Grimmauld place- asked Harry with curiosity.

-Well we were thinking about going on brooms but it's noon so the sky is pretty clear and muggles could see us… So we're traveling by portkey.- he said as he took out a pretty round stone.

-Okay everybody gather around now. Harry do you have everything- asked Moody in his ever grumbled voice.

Harry nodded, and joined the others who touched the rock, and started a countdown looking at their watches. "Five, four, three, two, one…" He felt the familiar but not pleasant feeling that he was being dragged around in a whirlpool of colors, and in less than a minute, it suddenly stopped.

As he fell on his knees and recovered his balance, some three blocks away from were Sirius's house was, and when he arrived at the manor, he couldn't find a word to describe what his eyes were contemplating…

-You like the changes we have made to the headquarters- he asked with a little grin on his face.

-Y.. yeah, it looks pretty good, compared to last year…- he said, still shocked to see the house renewed.

It looked really neat, it was no longer a dark house but a very bright one, and as they entered, he saw that most of the house had been cleaned up and that all the walls were now a creamy yellow tone, and suspected that Mrs. Weasley have had something to do with it. When he entered the kitchen he saw Ron and Hermione, arguing, "so rare in them" he thought as he rolled his eyes.

-Hermione there is absolutely No way that someone would jump out to nothingness just tied to a useless rope! That's just insane- said Ron with a bewildered expression on his face.

-It's not insane Ronald, it's called bungee, and it's a pretty popular sport in the muggle world…- Hermione said.

-Guys. Guys? GUYS- he almost screamed at the ever-fighting duo.

-Oh Harry hi! We were just discussing some muggle sports.- said Hermione.

-Yeah, we were talking about the crazy stuff muggles do for fun…- said Ron with a scared look on his face.

-What have you been up to? Have you done anything interesting- asked Harry.

-Well, not really we arrived just a couple of hours ago…- said Hermione just before she was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

-Harry dear! How are you? Have you eaten yet? Are you hungry? No? Have you slept well- asked Mrs. Weasley while embracing him in a large bear hug.

-I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, thanks- he said as he backed away from the gigantic hug.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione! Please come here- said Remus, as the others gathered around him with the word curiosity on their faces. -As you know this mansion has an extensive library and well, I thought that you would like to go into it and search some spells, to defend yourself, and practice… you know, duelling stuff.- finished Remus.

-Well we would like that but Remus, there is the underage magic restriction…- said Hermione in an I-know-it-all tone.

-Yes, but Dumbledore placed a charm on this house, so you can do magic here without the ministry knowing- said Remus as he watched the joy on the trio's faces.

"Well, then you know where to find us Remus" said Hermione as she dragged two astonished looking boys to the manor's library.

As they entered the library they separated so each of them could look for things they were interested in. Hermione took some books on transfiguration and quickly submerged herself into them, and Ron was seeking some offensive and defensive hexes with Harry. Then they stumbled into the charms section and looked for a while in there, not finding anything interesting. Ron took a book on defensive charms and went with Hermione to read in a large table. Harry decided to explore more of the library as he had rarely been there, and kept walking along the aisles. Then he came to a dead end and decided to go back and revise the dark arts section, just as he realized a runic inscription in one of the daggers that hung from the wall with a sparking rune at the beginning and another one at the end. He suddenly felt an urge to touch it and without thinking it twice, he extended his arm, took the dagger off it's place and as he touched the sparking rune, he felt his body being pulled at a great velocity, kilometres away from the order's headquarters. He suddenly stopped in a torch-lit room with nothing but a rusty and old-looking door, and a very dusty book, and it wasn't a normal book Harry could tell, it was a spellbook. When Harry read the title, he suddenly gasped and couldn't move due to the shock. The book title was written with a very fine calligraphy that said one simple six-lettered word. Merlin.

Well that's my first chapter, I know it doesn't have a lot of action but it's the first chapter and generally first chapters aren't that exciting… It's kind of a cliffy here so… I promise a better second chapter, with more action and again please review I need it. )


	2. Missing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that you may recognize from the books written by J.K. Rowling… I just own a few spells and the title of the fic, and I wish I owned Hermione.

Harry Potter and the Golden Patronus

Chapter 2

Missing

To say the least, Harry was shocked to see the book. He couldn't believe that he had MERLIN's spellbook just a few inches of him… It was just too impressing. He slowly approached the book and felt butterflies in the stomach, or more like horses he thought. He opened the book just to find it full of strange signs that he didn't understand. He sighed defeated and when he was about to give a deeper look into it, the book quickly closed itself. Harry was aghast as a lock appeared in the book. The lock had a hole, or so Harry thought, until he examined it closely. That hole was really where the key should go to open the lock.

"_Alohomora_!" he cried, but as he expected, the spellbook of Merlin would be more than protected from those little magic tricks.

He suddenly realised that he had still the dagger that had transported him into this chamber. He looked at it and then realisation came to his mind. If the dagger took him there, then it made sense that maybe and just maybe it could open the spellbook. He thought that the blade of the dagger wasn't the key as it was flat, but the other side was. He inserted the dagger into the key hole and turned it. Nothing happened momentarily, but then a golden light emerged from the end of the dagger and struck Harry in the chest. It hurt quite a lot, Harry thought, but well, he wasn't really thinking. The golden light then started spinning around its head and finally touched it's scar, and he blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Black manor…

"Well that was an interesting book" said Hermione after finishing a transformation book specialised on animagi.

"Whatever you say Hermione…" said Ron in a bored tone.

"Hey… where's Harry? I thought he was reading here with us" Hermione said.

"He went to inspect the library, but that was ages ago… Better go and find him" Ron said as he stood up leaving a defence book open in the study table.

As they walked along the aisles, they grew more and more preoccupied about Harry; he was nowhere to be found. When they finished checking the library, they went and told Remus and the others that they couldn't find Harry, and everyone started registering the house, and after a couple of minutes, they realised Harry was really missing. A state of alarm and panic invaded the whole house and no one knew what to do.

"Hey, I don't know what to do. Harry couldn't have exited this house without someone knowing…" said Remus with a dumb face.

"Well I think it would be better to call Dumbledore… He may have an idea of what to do or how to localize Harry…" said Miss Weasley who was on the edge of her nerves.

"I'm killing that little prat when we find him!" Ginny said. She was infuriated that Harry had just disappeared, but behind all that fury, was nervousness. She liked Harry, and she was worried about him much more than she could express.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley was flooing Dumbledore, and in less than a minute, Dumbledore was at the order of phoenix's headquarters. He didn't look worried or preoccupied at all. He sat at the kitchen and asked Molly to give him a cup of tea, if she didn't mind. Mrs. Weasley looked at him with a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look, and then nearly screamed at his face:

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HARRY POTTER IS MISSING AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS HAVING A CUP OF TEA?"

"Now now, Molly calm down. Let's sit down, everyone, shall we?" Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Well professor…What do you have in mind?" Hermione said with an exasperated tone.

"Well, we may be able to localize Harry with a simple map that I made when I was young, that's long ago. We just have to say the right password and we'll know were Harry is." he said as he took out a large piece of parchment, blank of course.

"Show me the blue lollipop" he said pointing his wand at the parchment, and a map of the world quickly traced itself, as everyone stared surprised of the password. It was so dumbledorish to put candies for passwords.

"Now what happens? I mean you have a map of the big blue lollipop… Wow! Big deal! Where is Harry?" Ron asked a little nervously.

"Patience Mr. Weasley." He said to Ron and then facing the map of earth, with his wand pointing to it, he pronounced carefully: "Harry Potter" His wand emitted a red glow, the map emitted an equally bright glow, and then nothing happened.

"Well it looks like Harry either isn't on earth or is in an unplottable property. So I think we'll have to use another one of my many inventions." He said as he pulled something that looked exactly like a snitch "I call it the seeker snitch. I think you can infer what this does. Well, mostly. It searches the person or object it's told to, and when it finds it, this" he said as he pulled out a tiny mirror "will show me the image of the person or object; when it finds it's objective it works like a muggle video camera" he said.

"Wow that is great proffesor! It's a great idea!" Hermione said almost drooling at the snitch..

"Yes well I just made it up some two or three days ago" he said. "Find Harry Potter, please." He said to the seeker snitch, and then released it.

The snitch suddenly came to life and two wings sprouted out of it, and in a golden flash, it was gone.

"Molly, why is tea taking so long?"

* * *

When Harry woke up, he didn't recognised the place he was in, but then he remembered what had happened. He didn't feel any pain or any fatigue. In fact he felt as good as new, he felt full of energy. He stood up, and immediately went to see the book. It was open and the dagger was floating beside it. He took it, as it gave a soft, yellow glow, and then stopped. He returned his attention to the spellbook, and the strange symbols were still there. But he noticed a difference, he could understand them now! He started reading. The first page was pure rubbish. Dates, battles, etc. But when he turned the page, he nearly fainted again. There were tons of spells, some of which looked pretty interesting, and with each one of them was one moving image showing how to do the wand movements. He was awed, to say the least. With this book by his side, he was sure that he could defeat Voldemort in the blink of an eye.

Harry thought that he had to take the spellbook to the black manor. He couldn't stay there longer, he didn't know how many time had passed, and Ron or Hermione may have noticed his absence. But there was one problem. How was he supposed to get back? He didn't really know how had he gotten here in the first place…. He had just touched the star-like symbol, that he now knew meant light. Well if he had touch it to get here, then maybe he had to touch it to get back. He touched the star-like symbol and nothing happened. Then he thought that maybe he had to touch the _other _star-like symbol, and as he touched it, he felt being pulled at a great velocity, towards the order's headquarters.

He fell with a thud in the library, and immediately went to the kitchen. He was hungry. He was very hungry. He was so hungry he thought he had seen a golden snitch… In the Black manor? Impossible. He went to the kitchen and as he entered, everyone in there started bombarding him with questions. Harry backed away, but Dumbledore got hold of him and took him to a separate room.

* * *

Second chapter! Well I kind of delayed on this one… I was just missing the last part… but well… on with reviewers

**Tez-gm:** thanks it really cheered me up, please tell me what you think about this chapter.

**pAwIs: **super review! Jajajaja love ya hon… best BETA ever...


End file.
